Inuyasha Songs!
by Shadow-nin14
Summary: The Inuyasha gand is bored to death.so after convincing sango miroku and shippo,and persuading inuyasha,they meet up at Kagome's house to sing with her friends.The chapters are short cuz im lazy but ill update alot if people like it.Romance in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...DONT RUB IT IN RUMIKO TAKASHI YOU BASTARDETTE!I also dont own any of the songs i put in here

Authors Note: Hey,this is just some random fic I wrote. About my other fics im a lazy-ass so sorry bout it.

Inu-yasha Songs!

It was just another day for the Inu-yasha gang. After they defeated naraku there wasn't much left to do.They were hanging out in a hut within Kaede's village trying to think of a way to stop themselves from dying of boredom. "Hey!" Kagome shouted as she was playing with her hair.She seemed to have an idea. The others looked at her "I have an idea for what to do! Let's go back to my time and do some songs!" Sango,Shippo and the lecherous monk shrugged and nodded,agreeing with the idea. "Hey,wait a minute!" The hot-tempered hanyou shouted (Author's note:this is something I would say) "Why the hell would we do something stupid like that?The only thing worse than being bored is having to go to your time!" Kagome turned around at him with a bone-chilling glare "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs About this time,was plunged 5 feet in the ground. "okay,okay! We'll go..." like the flip of a light switch,Kagome was smiling again. "Okay then." She said with a smirk. The gang headed to the well,then Kagome's house. She went into the closet and pulled out some speakers and a microphone on a stand,as well as an electric guitar. She pushed Inuyasha to the stage she had made (Authors note:kagomes friends know what happened in this fic) As usual,the hanyou was dumbfounded. Erin,Yuka,and Ayumi (dont know if thats the names) were there as well. the gang and kagomes friends sat as inuyasha picked up the guitar and hit one note using his claws as a pick.He smirked slightly.Although his normal voice was rough,he was a great singer. He began to play the guitar and sang "Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone

Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)

Hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone

Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)

Hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

And now I tried to but it's eating me apart

Trace this nightmare

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone

Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone

Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)

Hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

My dirty little secret

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Who has to know?"

Everyone was going crazy after hearing him.They never expected Inuyasha to do that.He was never the most artistic one of the group. They all cheered and tried to choose who was next.Sango laughed and pushed Miroku up there. Everyone just looked at him wondering what he was gonna sing. He gulped and sang horribly "I like big butts and I cannot lie,that other brothers cant deny-" FWHAM! Sango slapped him. "Pervert!" she yelled as she sat back down. ''So,whos next?" Eri asked. Inuyasha smirked and pushed kagome onstage.

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF INUYASHA SONGS: its kagome's turn to sing,but what will she sing?And how did Inuyasha know "Dirty Little secret" by The All-American rejects? Cuz they kick ass! and will kagomes song express how she feels about inuyasha?


	2. Kagomes turn

Chapter 2:Kagome's turn.

Kagome stood up on her own stage,looking down at her friends. Then,she looked at Inuyasha.This was her chance,her chance to sing a song that would express all her feelings for the hanyou she had come to love.But which song to sing?Sweat ran down her face as she pondered which song to sing. "Ah,get on with it already!" Shouted the dog hanyou. His ears twitched slightly. "It's not like this stupid singing thing has a point." Kagome was angry now so she simply looked at him. "Sit." He was sent plummeting to the floor at the mercy of the prayer beads. Shippo laughed as Inuyasha got up.Then,Inuyasha gave shippo one of his famous punches to the head.He started to cry as Kagome got an idea.She looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha...this song is for you..." She opened her lips and began to sing beautifully

"Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F

Its who I am, its what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you

I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D

I need some help, some inspiration, but its not coming easily

Tryin to find the magic,

Tryin to write a classic,

Dontcha know, dontcha know, dontcha know?

Wastebin full of paper,

clever rhymes- see ya later

These words are my own, from my heart flow,

I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you,

There's no other way to better say

I love you, i love you"

By this time,Inuyasha had a deep blush on his face. He stood up from his seat and knew what he had to do.He sighed with a smile and closed his eyes as he listened to her angelic voice and the words he heard

"Read some Byron Shelley and Keates,

recited it over a hip-hop beat

I'm havin trouble sayin what i mean,

with dead poets and a drum machine

You know i had some studio time booked,

but i couldnt find the killer hook,

now you're gonna raise the bar right up,

nothin i write is ever good enough

These words are my own, from my heart flow,

I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you,

There's no other way to better say

I love you, i love you

These words are my own, from my heart flow,

I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you,

There's no other way to better say

I love you, i love you

I'm gettin off my stage

the curtains pull away

No hyperboles to hide behind

My naked soul exposes

woaaaaah

Tryin to find the magic,

Tryin to write a classic,

Dontcha know, dontcha know, dontcha know?

Wastebin full of paper,

clever rhymes- see ya later

These words are my own, from my heart flow,

I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you,

There's no other way to better say

I love you, i love you

I love you I love you, thats all i got to say

cant think of a better way, and thats all i got to say

I love you, is that ok?"

At this time,Shippo,Eri,Yuka,and Ayumi were just silent,stunned with awe.Miroku and Sango were watching Inuyasha. Kagome blushed as she stepped down from the stage and looked at Inuyasha.She walked up to him.He was looking down and his hair covered his eyes "Inuyasha...I'm sorry." said Kagome softly "I know that you miss Kikyo...and that's who you truly lo-" Inuyasha had taken her and pulled her into him,as he had done before. (Author's note: Inuyasha volume 7,where he hugs her and sends her away to her time for good hoping to keep her away from danger.)Although this time it was different.This time,instead of holding her in his arms,he met her lips with his.She didn't hesitate for a second before returning the kiss. When they split apart,Inuyasha looked at her "I did love Kikyo..at first,but not anymore.." He said under his breath "I love you now..." She smiled and hugged him saying "I love you too" into his ear.Sango smiled finally seeing her friends be a couple. Miroku saw an opportunity.He moved closer to Sango. "You know Sango,with all this love in the air,we should follow along" He said,looking at her. She smirked. "Fine,close your eyes and pucker up" He smiled and close his eyes,ready for a kiss.Sango picked up Buyo and met Buyo's lips to Miroku's. He smiled and opened his eyes,only to see Buyo. "AH!" he screamed as he gagged

Shippo stood up and walked to the stage. "My turn now!" He looked as everyone sat down and stared at him "I'm going to sing my favorite song!" Shippo said as he smiled. "Go shippo!" Yuka said as they all looked at him. He opened his mouth and sang horribly "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spou-" Inuyasha punched him on the head and he started crying. "Don't sing so bad you'll make my ears bleed!" Inuyasha shouted as Shippo ran into Kagome's arms. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said with a glare "SIT BOY!" she yelled as he plummeted a foot into the ground. "uh-oh...this is the second floor!" he shouted as he fell through the floor onto the downstairs couch "ow..." he said weakly

"Okay,I'm going to try again" Miroku said."This song is for my darling,Sango" He took a deep breath.Everyone looked at him as he started "Wat'cha gonna do with all that junk,all that junk inside that tru-" Sango blushed and slapped him as hard as she could,and he fell through Inuyasha's hole onto the livingroom couch too,only he bounced off and hit the floor in front of the couch "PERVERT!" Sango shouted again


End file.
